


Back to the 50's

by YourOwnGayAunt



Series: One time stands [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, arrowverse, inspired by the warp zone video If Arrowverse had facebook, our favorite lady loving assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: So what if season 2 Sara got to meet Marilyn Monroe?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Marilyn Monroe
Series: One time stands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791235
Kudos: 8





	Back to the 50's

,,Miss Monroe, I need you to come with me, it's not safe." Sara offered her a hand and Marilyn took it and let herself be lead to a different hotel room. When they arrived Marilyn didn't let go of Sara's hand and asked: ,,Not that I don't appreciate a rescue, but why did you take me here?" her voice smooth like honey as she almost absentmindedly caressed Sara's muscular arm. ,,Well, you were about to be taken hostage by very bad people..." Sara tried to be vague so she wouldn't have to explain the whole time travel thing. Marilyn didn't seem bothered and shrugged: ,,That happens sometimes. May I at least know your name since it doesn't seem like you want to tell me much of what's going on," she traced her finger across Sara's collarbone as she spoke and Sara smirked. ,,My name is Sara Lance," she took Marilyn's hand and kissed it, ,,at your service, miss Monroe," Marilyn blushed a little: ,,Oh please, call me Marilyn," 

Sara moved closer into Marilyn's personal space and whispered in her ear: ,,Alright, Marilyn it is..." and kissed her temple. Marilyn didn't seem to be having this, she pulled Sara in and kissed her properly. As they were kissing Sara backed Marilyn towards the bed and then pushed her down onto it and fell on top of her. Marilyn let out an adorable giggle as she fell onto the mattress. She put some of Sara's stray hair behind her ear and smiled: ,,It's not every day that my savior is this pretty." she pulled Sara on top of herself. Marilyn's hand wandered across Sara's back until she found the zipper of Sara's dress and unzipped it. Sara took the hint and let it fall down. ,,Wow," Marilyn's eyes took in the woman on top of her, ,,How do you even have muscles like that?" Sara smirked: ,,I work out," she shrugged and kissed Marilyn again. During their makeout Marilyn toyed with the hooks on the back of Sara's bra and after a while unhooked it. Sara let it fall and tossed it across the room. Marilyn took the opportunity to get from under Sara and took her own dress off. Before Sara could get back on top of the other woman Marilyn flipped their positions and she ended up on top of Sara. The assassin didn't even protest. This might as well happen. What is she gonna do? Say no to Marilyn Monroe?

As they kept making out the rest of their clothing came off and Sara got a little bit impatient, she flipped them back over so that she was on top and kissed down Marilyn’s body, she kept nipping at the skin and was rewarded with sweet sounds when she found a particularly sensitive area. When she finally reached her destination she dived right in and tasted by that time extremely wet Hollywood actress. She started out slow but when Marilyn threaded her fingers through the former assassin’s blonde locks and pushed her head closer Sara couldn’t deny her any longer and focused on her clit more and in a few minutes Marilyn was shaking in her first orgasm. 

Sara didn’t give her much time to recover, she climbed back up and kissed the actress, Marilyn was still a little dazed but she kissed back and just as she was about to comment on what Sara was doing, the time travelling legend pushed two fingers into her. Marilyn moaned out Sara’s name and clutched onto her shoulders. After a few minutes of Sara curling her fingers into the other woman, her body spasmed in another orgasm. Sara let her ride it out and then she lay next to her.

,,Wow,” Marilyn breathed, ,,That was amazing!” she looked at Sara who smirked. ,,Glad you liked it,” she replied. ,,Ok, I want to return the favor but my body feels like jelly…” Marilyn started. ,,You don’t have to do anything…” Sara interrupted but she was shushed by the actress. ,,Sit on my face,” she said tugging Sara back on top of herself. Sara was surprised by this but then again was she gonna say no to that? Nope.

She did as she was told and was happy to find that even though the other woman might not be so experienced with women, she makes up for it with her enthusiasm. Sara was quite worked up already so it didn’t take long for a wave of pleasure to come over her. 

When they were both panting on the bed next to each other, the team reached Sara over the comms and told her that the aberration was taken care of and that she can come back to the ship. Sara kissed Marilyn on the forehead and told her she has to go. The actress didn’t seem too happy about that but she couldn’t exactly stop Sara since she could barely walk so she just said her goodbye and watched Sara put on her clothes and leave.


End file.
